Sekretua
by SlothChann
Summary: AU. As members of the royal family are targeted and killed, by what appears to be a new organisation, Lelouch must hope he and his sister, Nunnally, keep their identities a secret, and keep away from praying eyes. Geass doesn't exist. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHERS NOTE**

 **This is my first ever fanfic. I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, and finally decided to actually go ahead and have a go at writing it.**

 **Currently, I'm not too sure how often I will update this, as depending on if people like it, and how motived I am. I do however, have the general outline of the fic written down, so already know the general direction I want the story to go in.**

 **To stop the confusion, I'll explain what's happened so far in this AU (and don't be afraid to ask id you are still confused about anything or I haven't explained it well)**

 **Lelouch never got involved with the terrorist in episode 1, so he doesn't know that Kallen is a terrorist, and never formed the black knights or has geass (as geass doesn't exist in this AU), and Clovis never got assassinated by Lelouch/the black knights. Lelouch never bumped into Suzaku either, so Suzaku turning up at Ashford was a lot more of a surprise than it was in the anime. Suzaku has obviously met up Euphie, otherwise he wouldn't be at Ashford. Suzaku met Euphie because she was currently in Japan visiting her brother Clovis.**

 **I don't own Code Geass.**

"Geez man," Complained Rivals to Lelouch, waving his latest test results in the air as they left their last class for the day. "We spend all our time gambling, yet you still manage to do so well in all your exams, yet here I am, only just passing."

"well maybe you should try revising for once." Said Lelouch, as the two made their way to the student council room, trying not to bump into any of the other students piling out of all the classrooms.

As per usual, they had to go over all the school clubs' budgets again, as they were all requesting more money to fund, in Lelouch's opinion, stupid activates or events, or maybe anything else Milly could think up off. Such as that awful cat festival to welcome Arthur, where Milly had forced him to wear that horrific outfit.

"I wish I could buddy, I really wish I could." Rivals said, slinging an arm around Lelouch's shoulders. "But it's just way to boring, sitting at a desk for god knows how many hours, reading through notes again and again. Why would anyone want to do that?"

Sighing, Lelouch brushed Rivals' arm of his shoulder, "People who want to actually do well in school. That's who. And if you aren't going to study, don't complain about bad results. It's your own fault. And we should really get moving if we don't want Milly to give us even _more_ paper work for being late. Again."

"Or… "Rivals said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "We could go out gambling. I'm sure we could find some stuck-up noble for you to beat"

"And let Milly saddle us with even more work at the next meeting? She already gives us way too much, so no thank you."

"Aw, come on Lelouch. We have hardly done any gambling since Suzaku turned up… Where is he anyway? I didn't notice him in any of our classes after lunch."

"While we were having lunch with Nunnally, he had a call from the military. And judging by how fast he got up and left, something must have gone down." Lelouch paused for a few seconds, thinking. "Maybe it will be on the news. Probably just another terrorist attack."

"Yeah, maybe. Hopefully nothing major. What does he even do for the military? I've never really heard him talk about it before."

"I think he said he was part of the mechanics team. I do know that at first he was a foot soldier, but got hurt in one of the terrorist attacks, so got moved."

"Ah, I see. "said rivals thoughtfully, "at least he won't get hurt mending any of the machinery. Unless of course something goes wrong..."

"Yes. But knowing Suzaku and is inhumane reactions, he will be able to dodge pretty much any falling piece of machine, so he will be just fine." Chuckled Lelouch, as they finally made it to the student council room.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Milly, making the two boys jump. "The both of you are actually here on time for once! But wipe that grin of your face Rivals. Just because you're here on time today, doesn't make up for all those other time you are late, or simply out there gambling. Just take a seat and take care of all these papers."

Rivals' face paled as Milly, with an evil grin on her face, picked up a huge stack of forms and documents, and placed them on the table with a huge bang.

"What! But Milly!" said Rivals in despair. "That's gunna take the two of us _hours_ to finish."

"Well that's your own fault now isn't it. Now stop complaining and get to work! Those papers can't sort themselves out, now can they?"

"Oh, come on Prez," Shirley joined in. "You can't be mean to them all the time"

"Oh, but Shirley," Milly replied in the same tone. "I think this will be the only way those two will learn not to skip out on their duties! Especially you, Mr. Lamparouge. You have to set a good example, seeming as you _are_ supposed to be vice president of the student council."

With that, they all settled down around the table, going through the piles of forms and documents.

After about an hour of solid work, and occasional talk, they decided to take a break, and give their eyes and brains rest. After much debating on what to do, they settled with watching the TV. But that in turn, started a whole new debate. Of what to watch.

All Lelouch wanted to watch was the news; Shirley a diving competition; Rivals, a new TV series, about a teen with a secret double life of being nightmare pilot, fighting against crime and terrorist; and Nina saying she doesn't mind what they choose, as long as it didn't interrupt her working on the computer.

"Lelouch, I swear all you watch is the news. You should broaden your interests, and find some good interesting show, or even a documentary. Don't you agree Shirley?" said Milly looking between the two.

"Oh, er… well…" She replied shyly, glancing at Lelouch and blushing. "I think Lelouch should watch what he wants..."

"Well, seeming as all you can think of what to watch is the news or a tv series, I say we just watch some game show. That way we won't get to hooked into anything, yet it may still make us laugh and have fun!"

"But that will just rot our brains." Muttered Lelouch, under his breath.

The rest of the student council came to an agreement, sat down around the tv and found a game show that was only slightly amusing. Twenty minutes in, Nunnally entered, accompanied with Sayako, holding snacks and tea for them, to help regain energy and get more work done.

As they were all eating their snacks and drinking their tea, they were interrupted by the TV.

A news reporter came up, along with big bold writing saying, "BREAKING NEWS"

"We apologise for interrupting your program, but we have breaking news. It has been reported that throughout the world, simultaneously, members of the Royal Family of Britannia have been attacked by an unknown group. Those with either none, or minor injuries, including 98th Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, have gone into hiding, until the threat has been nullified.

"The deaths of Crown Prince, Odysseus Eu Britannia, and Viceroy of Area 11, Prince Clovis La Britannia have been confirmed. Euphemia Li Britannia, who was visiting Prince Clovis at the time, has received major injures and has been rushed to hospital, but is believed to be able to make a full recovery in time. It has also been reported that Guinevere De Britannia has also been hospitalized, but it is unclear how extensive her injuries are.

"Let us pray and hope for the recovery of our two Princesses, and for the safety of our Royal family"

With that, the game show came back on, and the room was filled with silence, apart from the out of place laughter coming from the TV.

 **Well… there you have it! The first chapter! I really hope you like it and please rate and review, and mention if i have made any mistakes.**

 **I've already half way through the 2nd chapter so will hopefully be able to post that in a few days.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes. English is my first language, but I am dyslexic, so this story is a very big challenge for me. I also have no beta reader at the moment, but will hopefully be getting one in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Sloth-Chann**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Let us pray for hope for the recovery of our two Princesses, and for the safety of our Royal Family"_

 _With that, the game show came back on, and the room was filled with silence, apart from the out of place laughter coming from the TV._

Lelouch stood up suddenly, tipping his chair over backwards, shattering the silence by the clanging of the chair against the wooden floor.

 _This was brilliant! Amazing_! Lelouch thought, trying hard to hide the grin that was threatening to show itself on his face. Some kind of group, had managed to succeed in damaging the Royal Family. He was sorry for Euphie, the only half-sibling he actually liked. But the reporter had said it looked like she would make a full recovery given time, so no need to worry.

"Le-Lelouch…" Came the small voice of Nunnally from behind him, breaking his train of thought.

Lelouch turned around, to see the big lavender eyes of his younger sister, filled with worry, shock, and tears.

"Odysseus… And Clovis… are dead? And… And Euphie. P-poor Euphie." At this, the tears overflowed her eyes, and started pouring down her face.

"Nunnally…" Lelouch said gently, as he walked over and crouched next to his sister, taking her hands in his, as well as wiping away her tears. "They said Euphemia would make a full recovery. So, she will be just fine."

Weary of everyone else overhearing anything, Lelouch let go of her hands, and gently pushed her out of the room, into their living quarters, with Sayako walking behind them.

Milly didn't miss the glance he gave her, blatantly asking to come up with something to explain Nunnally's reaction to the rest of the student council.

"Is Nunna ok?" Said Shirley anxiously, looking after the two siblings.

"Y-yeah… Do they know the Royal Family or something?" asked Nina shyly from her computer.

Milly stood up slowly, and started pacing the room, trying to think of something to tell them, without giving too much away. After a few minutes, she leant against the table, having decided that believable lies are ones that are closest to the truth.

Taking a big breath and closing her eyes in thought, Milly began talking. "Both Lelouch and Nunnally are actually from a former Noble family. Higher up than what my own family used to be. So naturally, their parents would spend a lot of time with Royalty, and through that, Lelouch and Nunnally met, and spent, a lot of time with all the Princes and Princesses, and got to know them very well when they were young. It was when the war with Area 11 broke out, that their family lost their Nobility, and were sent here. That's when they lost their parents and met Suzaku."

Milly opened her eyes, and looked up, to gather if everyone bought the lie. Judging by their faces, they had. None of them could not believe Milly when she had such a serious, yet sad expression on her face

"My god," Shirley said, now on the brink of tears, a hand covering her mouth in shock. "Poor Lulu and Nunna… I never knew they went through something like that."

"But please, guys" Milly begged. "Lelouch really doesn't want anyone to know about this. So, don't repeat, or talk to anyone else about this, or even look this up. There's a lot of stuff that happened that he prefers people not know about. Please." She begged again, and pleased when everyone agreed.

"wait," Rivals said rubbing his head in thought. "Is that why Lelouch is so good at chess? Coz I heard that some of the Royal family like to play it… And knowing them, they would be very good at the game."

"For once, you're actually right about something, Rivals." Milly replied, while getting up and walking towards the door that Lelouch and Nunnally had used to leave.

"Wow… He must have learnt from the best then…"

"Right again, Rivals." Milly said as she reached the door. "Now, I'm going to go make sure those two are ok and if they need anything. I'll see you guys later"

And with that, Milly left the rest of the student council to their thoughts, and the still laughing TV game show.

As Milly was walking through the Lamperouge's living quarters, she found Lelouch, slowly and quietly closing Nunnally's bedroom door. He turned around with his eyes closed, and lent his back against the door. He tilted his head back, and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling, letting out a big breath of air. Lelouch had obviously not realised that Milly was standing there, looking at him, and to her surprise, a smile spread across his face.

Milly leant her shoulder against the corridor wall and crossed her arms, with a frown on her face. "I know you hate your family, Lelouch, "she said, making Lelouch turn his head to look at her, in surprise. "But I don't think you should be happy about the fact that people have been killed or injured."

Lelouch pushed of from the door and started walking over to Milly. "I am sad, that Euphie is in hospital and badly injured. I do think of her as the only sibling, other than Nunnaly, that I do hold dear to me." He passed her and started to head towards the lounge. "I got along with Odysseus fine, but he was a fool. The kind who wouldn't realise he was being attacked until it was too late. But I never really got to know him personally. So, to me, him dying is a bit like being told a cousin you have maybe met once or twice, years ago, has died." They had reached the lounge and both took a seat on the sofa, that had obviously not been used much. "As for Clovis…" Lelouch carried on, crossing his arms and legs. "He was just an idiot. Never liked him. All he ever done was prance around at those stupid parties or balls, talking about the latest fashion, or the arts. He used to always put on an act that he adored both Nunnally and I. And Guinevere? She's one of the ones I really hate. I swear her and Carine made it their mission to torment us most. If anything, I'm sad by the fact that she didn't die."

Milly, leaning forwards to look Lelouch in the eye, and asked, "Then what's the grinning for then, Lelouch? You didn't have a hand in any of this, did you…?"

Looking looked right back at her, Lelouch replied. "Of course, not Milly. What do you think I can even do? All I currently am, is just some school boy trying to stay hidden. I think attacking the Royal Family would bring the wrong kind of attention. Particularly with killing Clovis. Staying hidden from him is easy. But if they bring someone else, most likely Cornelia, she will be able to crack down on everything quickly, here in Area 11."

"Don't avoid the question, Lelouch. What was the grinning for."

Sighing and leaning back into the sofa, Lelouch answered her. "Don't worry, Milly. It's nothing to worry about. I'm just amazed, happy even, that some group, or organisation, has actually managed to give the Royal Family such a sudden, and aggressive blow. I didn't think anything like this would happen in years to come."

"If that's that, then what are _you_ going to do, Lelouch. After this, there is bound to be a lot more media covering the Royal Family. What if they bring up your supposed deaths?"

Lelouch hadn't event began to think about any of that just yet. But what if they _do_ make a story on the members of the Royal Family that had now died. A picture of them would most definitely be shown. Would anyone be able to recognise them? Surely not… Both their appearances had changed since they left Pendragon, all those years ago Only those close to them when they were younger would probably be able to recognise them now. And he could always tell people they were named after the two Royal children.

"I don't think that will be anything to worry about," Lelouch decided. "I highly doubt anyone would be able to recognise us. What did you tell the others?"

Noticing that Lelouch had purposefully changed the subject, Milly finally leant back into the sofa to relax. "I told them you were from a former noble family, and that you spent a lot of time with royalty because of that. I also said that at the beginning of the war with Afrea 11, your family lost their nobility, and hinted that your parents died when you came over here during the war, thus, meeting Suzaku."

Lelouch nodded in approval. "Ok, that's fine."

If any of the student council ever asked why he and Nunnally had the same names as Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britanna, he could say that his parents admired Marianne, and once she died, Charles showed them his hatred for taking the same names, thus, their loss of nobility.

"Thank you, Milly. That's worked out quite well."

"How is Nunnaly doing, Lelouch? This must have been such a horrible shock to her."

"Yes, it was a shock for her," He replied, with a sad look on his face, thinking of his sister. "She is asleep now. Hopefully by the time she wakes, she would have calmed down. But I don't think she will go to lessons or anything like that for a few days. She holds everyone in Pendragon dear to her, and thinks they must have their reasons for doing what they did to us in the past, or even doing anything bad now."

Sayako then came into the room, brining with her some tea and biscuits.

"I thought you would like some tea, to help deal with these events, Master Lelouch."

"Thank you, Sayako. This is much appreciated." He replied, accepted a cup.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea and eating their biscuits, contemplating everything that had just happened, and what was to come. There would most definitely be more resistance cells, as well as terrorist attacks around the world. Particularly here in Area 11, where the was now no Viceroy to command the troops, or to run the Area. Britannia would only send someone once their own threat had been taken care of. The mainland and its Royalty took top priority over one of its Areas. Lelouch wouldn't be surprised if there were to become a curfew in place for everyone now, to try keep order in Area 11, where there was already known terrorist groups and resistance cells. The Britannian's would start hating on the Japanese even more so than normal, even blaming them for the deaths of one of their prince.

All Lelouch could do now, was try and stay hidden, with no one drawing in any attention to he and his sister, or the people around them.

Simply put. This was turning into a mess that Lelouch had no control over. And he was starting to not like it. Not one bit at all.

 **There you have it! Chapter 2!**

 **I've always thought that Lelouch wouldn't like it if something big happened in Area 11 that he couldn't control. Because in the anime, he had a lot of control over the situation (being Zero and all), and here in this fic, he has none at all.**

 **This part I found most challenging about this, was explaining Nunnally's reaction to the student council. I didn't want them to find out about Lelouch and Nunnally being royalty just yet, because I have found while reading other stories, that it always feels very rushed if people find out in the beginning, and only a few times I've seen it done well. So, I decided to make Milly come up with a believable excuse. I was a bit worried I made it seem that Nina, Shirley and Rivals accept the lie happily (which I think I did do with Rivals, but wasn't intended). I wanted them to seem shocked and a bit sad about what they had just learnt about their friend. And I may go back and edit it a bit when I can think of how to do it better.**

 **I was originally going to have this chapter finish after the funeral of Odysseus and Clovis, but when writing, I just felt like this was a good place to finish a chapter.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes. English is my first language, but I am dyslexic, so this story is a very big challenge for me.**

 **Thanks for reading yet another chapter! Please rate and review, and don't be afraid to ask me anything.**

 **Sloth Chan**


End file.
